1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container which is capable of applying liquid material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container which uses a dual roller structure to enable liquid material to be evenly applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional liquid material is applied to a desired location using the hand or a brush, after being discharged from a container containing the liquid material. For example, as for a liquid cosmetic container, a user discharges liquid cosmetic material from the cosmetic container to the palm of one hand or the like, and then applies the liquid cosmetic material to the desired skin portion using the fingers of the other hand or a brush.
During the operation of applying the liquid material, the liquid material may adhere to undesired places, for example, the hands or the clothing. Hence, the liquid material may cause contamination or the liquid material may be wasted.
In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed a structure wherein one roller for applying liquid material is mounted to a liquid container. However, in the case of applying the liquid material using only one roller, an excessively large or small amount of liquid material may adhere to the roller, so that it is impossible to uniformly apply the contents to the roller. Further, when an excessively large amount of liquid material adheres to the roller, the roller swells up, so that the roller is not easy to rotate.